The present invention relates to a coating composition having improved adhesion, and more particularly to a coating composition having excellent adhesion to under coats which is improved by using a dialkyl ester of dibasic acid as a solvent.
As a process for improving adhesion of a hydrolyzable silyl group-containing vinyl copolymer to under coats, there have hitherto been known a process wherein a polar group such as carboxyl group or hydroxyl group is introduced into a main chain of the vinyl copolymer, a process wherein an amine silane coupling agent or an epoxy-modified amine silane coupling agent is admixed with the vinyl copolymer, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coating composition having excellent adhesion to under coats.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.